Noche de Verano
by Hermi-chan
Summary: [Este Fic es un HrR] En una noche todo puede cambiar. Los sentimientos se pueden revelar de la forma más inusitada. RR!


**Noche de Verano.  
**

* * *

> Era una noche un tanto cálida a pesar de ser los comienzos de el verano. Aunque era ya algo tarde aun se podía escuchar por toda la escuela un bullicio ensordecedor, los ánimos de los alumnos no podían ser mayores al estar tan cerca las vacaciones. Pero entre todo ese escándalo de los pasillos y salas comunes se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño alborotado recostada sobre el césped cerca del lago. Veía las nubes como formaban figuras que retaban a su imaginación. Desde lo lejos un joven de cabellos color fuego la observaba con detención, hace mucho que lo hacía pero en este momento en particular se sintió diferente  
  
"¿Y cómo es que no estás estudiando, Hermione?..." preguntó en un tono burlón inevitable Ronald Weasley a la chica que por años había sido su mejor amiga. Hermione dejó salir un grito mudo ante la sorpresa de ver ahí, sobre su cabeza a Ron que la veía con cara burlona.  
  
"Terminé mis deberes, supongo que respirar aire fresco no le hace daño a nadie" reprochó y ladeo un poco su cabeza, "Estoy algo harta de todo ese ruido". El césped era suave y algo húmedo, Hermione, que tenía sus brazos extendidos comenzó a acariciar el césped con sus manos, sentía como las gotas las mojaban con delicadeza.  
  
Ron suspiró... un suspiro prácticamente inaudible... "¿Te... sientes bien?" preguntó algo preocupado, jamás le había respondido tan calmadamente ante una de sus denotaciones acerca de sus estudios... "Es que... ¿estás preocupada por algún examen?" inquirió suponiendo que fuera lo único que podría tenerla así, es decir, jamás hablaban demasiado de si mismos... ni siquiera en todos estos años de amistad que por lo general se transmitía por medio de Harry.  
  
"No son los exámenes..." Hermione hizo una pausa analizando cada palabra que pronunciaba, no quería decir algo que pudiera darle a entender a Ron una idea equivocada. "Es...bueno, digamos que me siento algo sola..." termino por decir. La humedad en sus manos comenzaba a enfriárselas así que se detuvo y las colocó sobre su vientre.  
  
¿Que podía decirle para que no se sintiera de esa forma?... ni siquiera comprendía enteramente lo que ella había querido decir... Solo hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a unos centímetros, mirando hacia el cielo raso.  
  
A Hermione le agradaba poder sentirlo cerca, el calor de su cuerpo lo podía sentir. En su mente comenzaron a salir muchas ideas, cada una más descabellada que la otra. -_Calma Hermione, han sido amigos desde la infancia_- pensó. Levantó un poco la vista para ver como la Luna comenzaba a iluminar la roja cabellera de Ron, el viento la movía con suavidad. El calor comenzó a subir hasta sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta su mirada y la de Ron se encontraron.  
  
Estaba notando que no era bueno para hablar con Hermione sin que Harry estuviera a su lado... su mirada, sus ojos café que por alguna razón brillaban más de lo normal, su cabello desordenado, sus manos jugando nerviosas en su vientre... todo de ella lo ponía inquieto, como si quisiera correr lejos... "¿No tienes frío?" pregunta estúpida pensó él... podía ver la decepción en la expresión de la chica.  
  
_-¿Por que me preguntas eso Ron?-_ pensó. Apoyo sus manos contra el césped y se incorporó, puso sus brazos al rededor de las rodillas y apoyo su cabeza sobre ellas. Aun con su mirada triste seguía viendo a Ron sin decir ni una palabra, aun que él no notara lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Prefería ver su cara, su cabello...  
  
"Yo... pensé que tendrías..." dijo sonrojado. No tenía ganas de quedar en ridículo como siempre lo hacía, así que intentó permanecer en silencio. Podía sentir como los ojos de la joven Granger recorrían su rostro, sin embargo, no quiso encontrarlos, no por ahora... porque si lo hacía, podría no controlarse y arrepentirse por el resto de su vida, o tal vez no... era mejor no arriesgarse...  
  
Hermione pudo percibir como la evadía Ron, volvió su cabeza hacia el frente donde hermosamente se reflejaba la Luna sobre el agua. Respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aquel cálido aire que tanto adoraba aquella noche. "No tengo frío..." respondió con una voz poco audible y melancólica. "¿Tu?" preguntó con el mismo tono, quitó uno de sus brazos que abrazaban sus rodillas para acariciar con sus manos de nuevo al césped. Giró su cabeza hacia su mano, la veía con detenimiento mientras dibujaba círculos con ella.  
  
Ronald volvió su mirada como imán hacia la mano de Hermione que en el césped "La verdad no..." dijo haciendo algo por lo que tal vez recibiría un golpe o una reacción drástica... al menos eso era lo que pensó él. Extendió una de sus manos y cubrió la de Hermione que estaba más cercana "Tus manos están frías" dijo con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos, y temblor en el tono de su voz.  
  
Hermione volvió su mirada rápidamente a Ron haciendo notar el color carmesí de sus mejillas. Sentía el calor de la mano de Ron como comenzaban a templar las suya. Sonrió tímidamente, _-¡Que actitud tan más empalagosa!-_ de pronto le dijo una voz interna, pero no podía pensar en eso, disfrutaba mucho de ese momento. "Gracias Ron" dijo en voz baja sin notar que aun él sostenía su mano.  
  
Se resumió a solo asentir con una inclinación de cabeza, el rojizo de su cabello se expandía hasta sus orejas, y el ligero frío que había llegado a sentir ya se había esfumado por completo. El nerviosismo que lo invadía no lo dejó pensar con claridad, su mano no respondía a las llamadas de su cerebro... sería que solo escuchaba a su corazón?.  
  
_-Hermione...¡Reacciona!-_ pensó la chica, soltó su mano lentamente para volverla a colocar al rededor de sus rodillas. Aun seguía con su vista fija en el pelirrojo, su cabello se sobre ponía en sus ojos gracias al viento. Hermione volvió a soltar a sus rodillas de su brazo derecho, lo levantó un poco y con su mano, ya tibia, acomodó el cabello de Ron lentamente con suavidad.  
  
El torso rígido de Ron reflejaba claramente que sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso, jamás había estado tan cerca de una chica... Pero ni un solo movimiento en falso, simplemente la miró a los ojos y así se sostuvo.... solo mirándola con demasiado miedo como para dar un primer paso.  
  
"Esta bien Ron, no es necesario que hagas algo" dijo mientras se acercaba a él y recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron. Solo necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentir que estaba ahí solo con ella por lo menos una vez.  
  
Una contracción fría sintió dentro de su estómago, Ron no estaba capacitado para una situación como esa, Hermione estaba tan cerca, con su largo cabello cubriendo todo la región de su hombro. Respiró profundo y se decidió a pronunciar palabra "¿A qué te refieres con algo?" preguntó para luego pensar que no habían sido las mejores palabras, no menos que quería era ponerla en una situación incómoda.  
  
Hermione levanto su cabeza y lo vio con una expresión de decepción y enderezo su cabeza, "Lo siento...yo..." Ahora era ella la nerviosa. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como el agua inundaba sus ojos y un se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Se puso de pie rápidamente con su mano izquierda tapando su boca y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. _-¡Tonta!, ¡como pensaste semejante barbaridad!-_ se decía mientras las lagrimas frías por el viento mojaban sus mejillas.  
  
Ron inhaló procesando la situación. Todo aquello... todo lo que había pasado, significaba ¿que?... _-No puede ser-_ pensó encogiendo sus rodillas. De pronto, fue como si le hubiera golpeado una ola de agua fría y se levantó de súbito corriendo detrás de Hermione.  
  
La chica se detuvo frente a las escaleras sin poder continuar, sus pulmones no daban más, era tan grande el nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Sin nada más que hacer se sentó en las escaleras a llorar. Se tapó la cara con las manos (ahora frías) tratando de evitar que no fuera tan evidente. A cada minuto eran más las lagrimas que brotaban por sus ojos, mojando su blusa, corbata y falda.  
  
Hizo lo posible por evadir todo tipo de obstáculos, aunque se tratara de dejar a Harry y a su hermana hablando solos. Ronald corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, con torpeza recorrió el camino hasta llegar a unos metros de las escaleras, respirando con dificultad la miró... escuchó sus sollozos... era un sonido que lo torturaba lentamente... Con lentitud se acercó. Ella escuchaba los pasos torpes de alguien quien se le acercaba, levanto un poco la vista para encontrarse con el pelirrojo. "No...te acerques" dijo con una voz temblorosa por el nudo en su garganta "No quiero que me veas así, siento haber confundido las cosas" termino. Las lagrimas seguían mojando sus mejillas.  
  
Ese sentido de su expresión le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, ver a la gran Hermione Granger... así de tal manera llorando... "Estás llorando... ¿por mi?" a tal punto ya no podía sentir vergüenza por lo que decía, solo quería estar seguro antes de pronunciar verdaderas palabras... y definitivas.  
  
Hermione levanto la mirada y lo vio fijamente con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Abrió la boca pero sin pronunciar nada y la volvió a cerrar. Asintió sin dejar de verlo con una expresión de confusión y tristeza.  
  
Ron sin pensarlo demasiado se puso de rodillas frente a ella. "Entonces perdóname por lo que haya hecho..." le susurró, tomando su rostro por su barbilla delicadamente con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello que le pareció increíblemente suave para su apariencia.  
  
Unas pocas lagrimas corrieron nuevamente por el rostro de Hermione antes de que ella asintiera de nuevo, sonrió un poco y abrazó con fuerza a Ron pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Ron. El nudo en su garganta había desaparecido con las palabras de Ron, pronto la felicidad invadía su cuerpo haciendo que recuperara el brillo en sus ojos.  
  
"Solo..." aclaró su garganta y separando a Hermione un poco. Se acercó al rostro de su mejor amiga "permíteme hacer algo por lo que seguramente tendré que pedirte perdón..." le susurró a milímetros de su rostro, acercándolo con su mano en una de las suaves mejillas de la joven, y con mucha cortesía rozó sus labios, tan sutilmente como si estos se fueran a quebrar como cristales. Hermione lo vio sorprendía e increíblemente feliz, sonrió y lo beso con fuerza pero suavemente al mismo tiempo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, sus manos ahora estaban sosteniendo el rostro de Ron. Todo se veía diferente ahora, Ron no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se separó y la observó por unos segundos para luego abrazarla con fuerza, en sus protectores brazos... y estaba dispuesto a no dejarla ir jamás.
> 
> * * *

Nota de las escritoras: ¡¡DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR!! Atte. Hermi y Tomoyo-chan


End file.
